


Animalistic Instinct

by FieldDranzer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Corruption, Exhibitionism, F/M, Femdom, Incest, Light Bondage, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieldDranzer/pseuds/FieldDranzer
Summary: In an age where war did not encroach upon the world, in an age where Madara Uchiha truly did die, and in an age where Tobi did not release the Kyubi from its host, we find ourselves within a musty, old meeting room, surrounded by clan heads and councilors. Despite knowing the importance of representing her clan, Kushina Uzumaki simply couldn't help herself from dreaming about things that had nothing to do with the meeting. Namely, an instinct, a scent, an overpowering presence that had arisen within her home. That, and a blonde haired shinobi she so desperately craved.
Relationships: Uzumaki Kushina/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Animalistic Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The hardest thing about writing a story is always to figure out where to start, but then I asked myself this. What kind of predicament would be the absolute worst for Kushina Uzumaki? The result can be found below, and honestly, it made me write a good chunk of it right then and there. Although, the story was changed halfway through.   
> Want to see stories early, rather than me forgetting myself for weeks at a time? Consider hitting up my Patreon, which I hopefully have a link to on my profile... maybe.

Animalistic Instinct

“-proceeding accordingly, with the recommended alterations to the various clan districts, the village should see a notable increase in revenue, so long as each representative present dictates…” 

Zoning out the dull, dreary tone of voice used by the councilor that represented the Clan Head meeting that day, the various clan leaders listened intently, some of which had their brows furrowed, while others read through a scroll that was handed out to each and every one of them near the beginning of the meeting. From the honored Sarutobi Clan to the enigmatic Inuzuka Clan, every single one of the major bloodlines within Konohagakure was present, regardless of their current member count. 

The world was, without a doubt, in an era of peace. Be it within the village they all strived to safeguard, or along the borders of their nation, peaceful relations had reigned for a great many years already. From the invasion of Otogakure, only one great loss had arisen in the past decade. 

Although, as her attention shifted back to the topic at hand, one representative within the Clan council couldn’t so much as fathom how the village had survived the recent threats. 

Reclined within one of many grand chairs, a tall woman remained, a slender, manicured finger lightly tapping down against the hardwood table that stretched through a majority of the barely lit room. How long the various leaders had been within that very room, without pause, she could hardly care to recall, knowing only that another hour remained at the very least. 

Somewhere in the back of her head, as her free hand roamed up along her perfect, spotless cheeks, Kushina Uzumaki knew that she couldn’t complain, nor was it the appropriate place to complain. The gathered leaders surely had more to do than what the general populace could even begin to fathom, but her? The singular pure blooded Uzumaki within the village? She lacked the excuse to skip the meetings she despised. 

Over the course of the past two years, her husband’s duties had diminished and increased exponentially. When she at long last believed themselves to have a moment, a messenger clone would appear within their residence, apologizing while explaining the goings-on within the Hokage’s office. It had been weeks since the last incident already, but nonetheless, the redheaded Uzumaki was blatantly aware that her husband was the busiest man in the village. 

Swiping a strand of silky red hair behind her left ear, Kushina nodded her head, putting on an expression akin to that of being in deep thought, feigning interest in the meeting even as her right index finger continued to tap against the surface of the dark hardwood table. If only her son had been younger… 

The village was at peace, its populace thrived, and even the finances of Konoha had increased exponentially over the course of the past years, though that particular case was likely due to her son’s involvement in the Chunin exams many years beforehand. 

Furrowing her trimmed red eyebrows, Kushina’s gaze shifted once more; a subtle shift in posture that caused her thighs to rub against one another beneath the table. 

Something had changed. 

In the very depths of her soul, at the furthest reaches of her mind, she could hear its taunting laughter, practically begging for her to tighten her grasp on its demonic chakra. Whenever the subject arose within her mind, the foul beast’s shrill laughter would ring out, and with it, the golden chains that encased its body would tighten. The darkness within the Kyubi still resided within her, a hatred so great that no person alive could harness it without losing themselves to the cacophony of voices that formed its consciousness. 

Ever since her son’s recent birthday… no, perhaps it had been there for much, much longer than that. Without realizing it herself, Kushina lightly shook her head, eliciting a minor debate amongst the other Clan Heads. 

Briefly, it came to her attention that she had disagreed with a rather selfish suggestion made by the councilman, earning her the approval of the more traditional Clan Heads; the Uchiha Clan’s representative among them. 

A scent had enveloped her home, an alluring sensation that all but devoured her physique, swallowing up what little resistance her body could offer. Her husband’s workflow had shifted long ago, and somewhere within her aching heart, the Uzumaki Matriarch assumed that that was where the source of the scent lay. A new perfume, perhaps? 

Restraining herself from giving any outward reactions to that thought, her thighs rubbed themselves together beneath the table once more; her teeth clenching shut to stifle a soft whine that threatened to break free. 

Their evenings had gone from romantic to obscene, starting with her husband’s reminder that it was their anniversary, to the romantic, moonlit dinners… before ending in a rather frantic fashion within their spacious bed. Even in the midst of the day, in broad daylight no less, the Hokage and his wife could be seen roaming the streets, merrily greeting the citizens while effortlessly focusing on themselves. Among the Uzumaki Matriarch’s female friends, quite a few rumors had sprung up, but for a time, the redhead had suppressed any and all speculation. 

At least, she had ignored it all for a time. After the second month, an idea had sprung up within her mind. What if the source of the allure was elsewhere altogether? 

That thought had earned her a rather cruel chuckle from within, though at that point in time, the Matriarch had ignored it altogether. For better or for worse, the Kyubi was as much a part of her as she was a part of it; its abundant chakra could be harnessed in doses, after all. 

“-na?” Staring intently at a particular spot atop the table’s surface, Kushina Uzumaki continued her internal monologue, drawing ever closer to the conclusion she had ignored for- 

“Kushina?” Blinking her eyes once, twice, the Uzumaki Matriarch swiped her eyes across the gathered men and women that adorned the table that day, only then realizing that the councilman was missing. 

Sitting across the table from her, a proud, stoic man clad in a dark green haori pulled together gazed at her; an unnatural look of worry adorning his chiseled features, making him appear more human than even his wife could boast to have seen. Fugaku Uchiha however, truly did showcase a look that made most of the remaining Clan Heads flinch back. 

“Is everything well?” As quickly as her blatant surprise from the sight appeared however, Kushina schooled her features as best as she could, only then removing her finger from atop the now slightly indented table.

“Of course, Fugaku.” Regardless of their positions, the man across from her was her best friend’s husband, and as such, the two knew one another quite well. “I was… preoccupied-” 

“More likely, she was planning how best to surprise poor Minato tonight~” A loud, snarky bark of a laughter echoed throughout the meeting room, causing the blush that Kushina had strived to hide to resurface with a vengeance. 

Sauntering past the back of her seat, the near feral Inuzuka Matriarch, Tsume, lightly tapped Kushina atop her right shoulder, ignoring the fuming redhead within the chair itself. “She’s fine, Uchiha. It takes more than a little debate to get to her.” 

Blinking her eyes rapidly once more, it took the redhead a moment to realize what truly went down. Not only had they bore witness to a look of worry upon the Uchiha Patriarch’s features, but the Matriarch of the Inuzuka Clan had spoken words of assurance? 

With a small, playful smirk across her lips, the hand that had once tapped the table reached up towards her cheek, pinching it just hard enough to make herself flinch. “Not sleeping after all~” Giggling at her own comment, Kushina’s eyes moved up to where Tsume had paused, catching her fellow Matriarch with an astonished expression, before shifting back towards the now confused Uchiha Patriarch. 

“Everything is well, but-” returning her gaze to Tsume, Kushina tilted her head to the side where she sat. “Please refrain from making jokes like that in public. People talk.” Whether it was due to her expression or her unnaturally calm tone of voice, the Inuzuka Matriarch voiced no complaints, nor did she make a show of defiance at the request. 

“The meeting was adjourned fifteen minutes ago, Uzumaki-san.” Strolling past the Uchiha Patriarch’s seat along the table, Inoichi Yamanaka spoke up at last, informing her of why both the Uchiha Patriarch and the Inuzuka Matriarch had expressed their worry. “It’s rare to see you so engaged in the debate that you remain after the meeting is adjourned.” However, his reasoning was still off the mark. 

Nodding her head in as much of a controlled manner as possible, Kushina Uzumaki eventually pushed herself up off of the table; a weary look adorning her spotless, pale features even as her hands moved up to zip up her flak jacket. “I really was thinking…” trailing off there, the Uzumaki Matriarch would rather try to avoid the subject than to feed her acquaintances more information. 

Bidding her fellow Clan Heads farewell however, the Uzumaki Matriarch truly did bolt through the now wide open double doors. While others would simply walk away at a slower pace, often in groups of two or three, Kushina was by herself when she left. How accurate the Inuzuka Matriarch’s sense of smell was, she dreaded to imagine, but for her to so precisely pinpoint her exact train of thought… 

… the mere thought was enough to make her cheeks heat up, even as she burst through the doorway leading out into the great, wide village beyond.

From the moment her form burst through one of the side entrances of the Hokage Tower’s second floor, the sunlight above shone down upon her flaming red hair, flaring to life even as the Jonin leapt into the air. All but fleeing from the dark, moldy chambers used for council meetings inside the tower, the bright summer day beyond left her eyes sore, but even more so than that, the smile that crept across her lips was inextinguishable. 

Hours upon hours, many, many more than she would ever like to recount, had been spent within the Hokage Tower, a floor below her husband’s workplace. In her glee, the redhead spun around in the air, casting her eyes upon the windows that adorned the entirety of the circular office belonging to the Hokage. Through the gleam of the sunlight upon the windows there, the Uzumaki Matriarch could have sworn to have seen the spiky yellow hair of the Fourth Hokage, but alas, as quickly as her little spin had begun, her feet touched down upon the rooftop of the Academy. 

With a low, subtle clash, Kushina Uzumaki set foot upon the Academy’s roof, sinking down into a low crouch for the barest moment before pushing down with all her might. Her path was unclear, yet obvious as well. Home. 

Pushing herself off of the roof of the Academy, her long, silky red hair whipped through the air, bound in place into a tight ponytail that easily reached her waistline. The years had come and gone, the village had prospered and grown, but even still, its streets would always remain the same. 

From the trails of dirt that acted as the village’s roads, to the grand park built in the outskirts, between the main commercial avenue and the residential areas that were littered throughout the village as a whole. While there were plans to build specific residential districts, they were no more than that; unrealised plans, hidden away within the abundant paperwork on the Hokage’s desk. 

In the span of a moment, her body flew through the air once more, a majestic visage of a kunoichi in her prime, careening down towards the central plaza of Konohagakure. Her touchdown was as practiced as her takeoff, and as her feet touched down upon the well used paths leading down the length of Konoha’s streets, Kushina’s eyes landed nowhere and everywhere, all at once. 

No more than a few minutes beforehand, her mind had been enveloped by boredom, but even still, the meeting itself was of some importance to her standing as Clan Head, even though she herself had brushed it off for decades already. 

Setting off at a slow, leisurely pace, the redheaded kunoichi wandered down the main avenue of the village she called her home, pondering whether or not she had openly disagreed to something catastrophic. The Uzumaki Clan’s presence within Konoha was all but extinct, with her being the sole representative of the near extinct clan. There were others, scattered throughout the world, but they were just that… remnants of a once great clan. As far as she could recall, there was one within the forces from Otogakure, but her mane of blazing red hair was put down by the Yellow Flash in mere moments. 

As her feet brought her past a particular store within the density of the village’s avenue, on the way past a certain ramen stand, Kushina’s swiveled her eyes to the side. Long, toned legs, a slender, mildly muscled stomach, and a chest that made most men and women fawn; her body was without a doubt a result of a lifetime of hard work. Not too thick, but not nearly as thin as some of the younger girls she had met through her time as a Jonin instructor. Her thighs were rounded, thick, but also firm and toned.

However, as her eyes roamed lower, and as her legs spun around on their own accord, Kushina’s eyes fell upon one of her greater assets; made all the better by the dark blue shinobi slacks that clung to her every inch. A well rounded, smooth rear, hugged by her pants to the point where anything she tried to wear beneath would be completely and utterly exposed. 

Even as she spun around to admire her own physique in the reflection of the glass, her eyes trailed higher still, up to where a green flak jacket hid away her twin treasures. 

Through maternity, her assets had become greater still. While her body had been almost petite at one point in time, puberty had left the kunoichi far better than most women might presume. A set of firm, gravity defying breasts adorned her chest, even then, decades later, her breasts were among her most favored assets. Large, firm, without so much as a hint of age weighing them down, capped by two bright, pink nipples that practically ached for a young, virile- 

Shaking her head where she stood, Kushina’s strut came to a halt; a wide eyed expression adorning her features even as a dusting of pink crept across her cheeks. Where that thought had appeared from, she would never know, but somewhere in the back of her head, the Matriarch had a sneaking suspicion of its source.

With a wide smile stretched across her lips, the Uzumaki Matriarch continued on her merry way back home; thoughts of whether she should sleep or shower entered her mind as she sauntered along. It had been a long morning, spent seated in a dusty, moldy room in desperate need of a makeover. Whether it was due to the meeting itself or the fact that she had to wake up way in advance, her eyelids had threatened to slide closed long before the meeting was adjourned. 

The more the scenery around her shifted however, the more focused the Matriarch was upon what would undoubtedly await her in her own home. 

A serene, alluring scent that simply would not disperse, appearing as if the walls themselves were doused in her favorite perfume. The scent itself was enough to make her swoon, but add to that the sheer need that coursed through her veins, and the warmth that spread throughout her form whenever the evening approached… it truly was maddening. 

In the blink of an eye, Kushina flipped over a low fence, jogging up a set of wooden stairs at a slow pace. Though her husband was the Hokage, their apartment was still located within the village itself. 

Atop a small apartment complex, the trio that was their family occupied the apartment at the top, giving off both a majestic view, but also a sense of privacy for all three. As she dashed up the final flight of stairs that ran along the back of the building, the Uzumaki Matriarch flashed two younger women a smile, greeting them on the way up. 

Only then, as her palm came to rest upon the handle of their door, did her expression return to its weary, sleep deprived self. As bubbly and cheerful as she were, Clan Head meetings truly weren’t for her; as far as she could tell, they wouldn’t ever suit someone as energetic as her. Easing her way through the door, the next stop for the day was as clear as it could be. 

Swift, practiced steps brought her through the apartment, moving past the well lit living room, casting nary a glance in the direction of their small kitchenette, whilst her hands began to undo the zipper of her flak jacket. Nimble fingers pulled the zipper down, shrugging her shoulders for the briefest moment before tossing the jacket off on a nearby shelf. Underneath, as the redhead pressed her hip against the sliding door leading into their bathroom, her hands moved down to yank the dark blue undershirt up over her head, exposing her creamy, spotless breasts to the world. 

Reaching one arm into the space dedicated to the shower, Kushina twisted one handle after the other, turning the spray of water on, while adjusting the head to a level she liked. 

Only then did she withdraw her hand, and with a wide, gleeful smirk, the red haired Uzumaki Matriarch brought her hands down to rest upon the waistband of her dark blue spandex pants. With a quick tug and a lean forwards, Kushina’s pants came undone, revealing her nakedness to any and all who dared to spy upon her in her own home. 

From the moment she had been introduced to the slacks so commonly worn by shinobi, the redhead had made a solemn vow. To always, without exception, wear the tightest pair she could possibly fit. Although, as she quickly realized, the drawback of making such a vow came in the form of her underwear being exposed. If she so much as wore a thong beneath her slacks, they would be outlined to the point of perfection; outclassing even the white haired Sannin’s descriptive talents. 

Thus, the red haired kunoichi had decided to forego her panties as well. A simple enough decision to make, and a convenient one during her earlier years. 

Kicking her slacks off of her long, smooth legs, Kushina reached her arms above her head, stretching out even as a deep hum escaped her lips. With her husband away and her son out training, the house was hers and hers alone. Whether she wanted to strut about naked, or do some light exercise on her own, the decision was hers to make. 

Stepping through the door leading into the shower, Kushina flinched back for the briefest moment, letting out a deep sigh as her body melted beneath the scalding spray of water from above. Its droplets fell down upon her form, soaking her shoulders, massaging away the knots within her back with its ruthless, unfaltering assault. What it was that made her enjoy her showers, the redhead did not know, but when she tipped her head back, that bothersome thought all but washed itself away.

Tilting her head further back, the warm, steamy wave of water poured down along her face and neck, trickling down the length of her body as rapid currents, enveloping her breasts before dripping lower still. The moment the water began to cascade down her feminine form, her hands flew upward, up towards her lengthy, straight hair to undo the knot of her ponytail. 

Within the storm, not so much as a sound could be heard, nor did the red haired kunoichi care if a soft sigh did slip free. What little passed through her head was swiftly washed away, by her hands and the water alike, even as her hand instinctively reached up for a bottle of clear oil. Smooth, nimble hands brought the oil over, dousing her palms with its coconut scented bathing oil, before her hands returned to her body at large. 

Up along her arms and shoulders, soft, gentle strokes rubbed the oil into her skin. Past her face and neck, down along her front, Kushina continued her routine, until at last, the palms of her hands had reached her breasts. 

From the moment her fingers ran along the swell of her chest, the Uzumaki’s lips fell agape; a soft, wanton moan spilling forth from her pink, plump lips as her eyelids fluttered shut. How her body ached in response to the lightest touch, the kunoichi would never comprehend. What little she knew was what her body craved; the thing that her subconscious craved, much more so than anything else. 

With an agonizingly slow pace, her fingers descended down, leaving one hand behind to tend to her quivering chest. It took her some time, a small eternity to her starving mind, but at long last, her fingers had found their goal. 

A single swipe was all it took, a carefree pinch, and a shuddering, near orgasmic moan spilled forth from her lips. Rolled between her index finger and thumb, her clit ached, oh so desperate for more, even as her form was wracked by wave upon wave of bliss. From within the shower itself, Kushina Uzumaki moaned, her legs spread wide, her arms in place between her legs and atop her chest, and as her digits moved on their own, her ears were overwhelmed by the raging torrent that was the shower itself…

… however, what the kunoichi had blatantly ignored was a single sound, a noise that no kunoichi of her stature could even begin to mishear. A soft click, the sound of wheezing steam, and the barely contained glee of a young man whose hands were warmed by a freshly heated container of Ichiraku’s limited edition ramen. 

Strolling down the length of the hallway within his house, wandering along from the small kitchenette he had previously occupied, Naruto Uzumaki was as bright and bubbly as he could ever be; a cup of ramen in his hands, with a set of chopstick awaiting his return within his room. 

Absentmindedly, the blonde shinobi had heard someone letting themselves in, along with the far too familiar sound of a flak jacket being carelessly tossed aside. At that time of the day, only one person would casually stroll through their apartment, and as he rounded the corner from the kitchenette to the hallway, Naruto’s big, blue eyes did land upon his mother’s aforementioned flak jacket; unceremoniously shrugged off. 

However, what the blonde youth had not expected to see was the trail of clothing following in its wake. From the very entrance of their apartment, to the flak jacket before him, a singular trail of clothing bared itself before his eyes. A set of shoes, the flak jacket in question, the dark blue undershirt that most shinobi of his parents’ generation would wear, along with… a wide open door, leading into a room he had occupied earlier that day as well. 

To not overhear the sound of rushing water within, the youth would have had to be deaf. His mother’s soft hum reached his ears, and, even though the blonde tried his best to veer off to the right, a voice within the back of his head swayed his legs to the left. 

Within his head, the Kyubi’s ominous cackle set his nerves ablaze, his legs defying all sense of logic within his mind, and before he himself could comprehend his actions, Naruto Uzumaki turned his head aside…

… only to be met by a sight he had never needed to see, but somehow craved more than the cup of ramen within his hands. 

From her place within the shower, Kushina let loose a louder moan, a wanton whine, and a soft plea for the man she craved most, but needed the least. Her eyes were screwed shut, her hips buckled and swayed, and even as her fingers continued their relentless assault between her legs, the kunoichi couldn’t help but quiver in place. Within her mind, she saw him. A tall man, as naked as she was, with his cock revealed for her to drool upon. 

That singular thought was always enough. A desperate, filthy thought that set her nerves ablaze; a thought that left her clit so sensitive that a single pinch was enough to make her cum. Her dream self was bolder than she was, spurred on by the whispers within her mind, swayed left and right, made to turn around, to bend over at his every whim… 

Even before the climax of her dream reached her head, Kushina Uzumaki’s jaw fell wide agape; a long, outdrawn scream filled with naught more than euphoric bliss exploding from her lips even as her fingers hammered down against her most sensitive spots. She came, her juices squirted out even beneath the overpowering storm that rained down from the showerhead above, and as her body shook from its might, the distinct sound of a door slamming shut slipped her by.

With the hand between her legs, Kushina’s breath came out in soft, gargling huffs, all but tripping backwards until her soft, creamy shoulders bumped up against the cold, tiled wall within the shower. Even as she came, her nimble fingers went on, quickly bringing the redhead back to the edge with another soft whine. 

As the water poured down across her form, her moans, sultry and loud, spilled forth from her lips; a cacophony of moans bouncing through the hallway towards a room no more than a few feet further down the hallway. 

\---

Soft, low clattering, a low, feminine hum, and the gentle rustle of cloth were the only sounds within the house that day. The day before had been wonderful beyond her wildest dreams, save for the time spent within a musty old room. 

Stepping through their kitchenette with a purposeful sway to her hips, Kushina all but rolled her eyes into the back of her head as she was blatantly reminded of the evenings before. Her husband had been out for a great deal of time, staying late in the office once more. Although, as much as she hated the concept of going a day without seeing him around, the redhead had managed in her own little way. 

Biting into her bottom lip where she stood, the Uzumaki Matriarch rubbed her thighs together, already craving something she knew she shouldn’t have.

How long had she stood there, enveloped in the overpowering allure of his presence? Casting a glance throughout the room, she couldn’t say, but for the umpteenth time that very day, the redhead couldn’t so much as voice a complaint. 

At first, it had been just that; a presence she couldn’t explain, a scent that set her nerves ablaze, and an instinct for that which her mind told her not to crave. She could combat its allure, she could fend off its temptation, but when the voice within the back of her head had urged her on, the red haired Matriarch had given in quicker than even she had thought. In no time at all, she was on her hands and knees, oh so desperate to be bred. 

It had taken a mountainous strain on her end, and the sound of a young man’s footsteps, to break her free from the trance she had left herself in. Though she had arisen from her hands and knees, her nethers were still exposed, her womanhood was still drenched, and as she opened the door to the hallway, her eyes were unexpectedly met by the sight she least desired… an empty hallway. 

Sauntering through the corner of the kitchenette, Kushina let loose a breath of air, blowing away a stray strand of crimson colored hair even as she wandered her way into the living room to relax. 

Gleaming through the spacious windows within their apartment, the sunlight shone down with enough intensity to warm the living room, leaving Kushina herself with naught more than the bare minimum of clothes, consisting of her dark blue shinobi slacks and shirt, though the temptation to wear her mesh undershirt had crossed her mind. 

However, even before the kunoichi could plop down within a chair, the sound of a door quietly opening and shutting reached her attentive ears. 

Furrowing her eyebrows where she sat, the redhead cast a quick glance upon a nearby clock, confirming that it was far too early for either her husband or her son to be back home. However, as she spun around to peer through the archway that separated the entryway from the main hall, her senses were assaulted by a wave of warmth, threatening to send her down onto her knees… before a mop of short, spiky yellow hair met her eyes. 

“You’re home early.” It was more of a statement than a question, but nonetheless, Naruto Uzumaki peered over with a bored expression on his features; his arms raised and held behind his head. 

“Sasuke was busy, family stuff. Sakura-chan was training on her own, and Kakashi-sensei… you know.” Sighing as he stepped inside, her son crouched down to lightly unclasp his shoes.

She truly did know, without him needing to say much more. Ever since a certain white haired writer had returned, the silver haired Jonin’s notorious tardiness had spiked. To schedule anything with the man, one would have to prepare for a three to six hour wait, if not longer. 

For as long as it took her son to undo his shoes however, Kushina herself was on the verge of collapse. The presence in her mind, the scent that had sent her down onto her knees, wagging her rear in the most tempting ways she could imagine, returned with a vengeance, but this time, the presence’s origin was made all too apparent. Her son, from the moment he came into view, was all but coated in a deep, seductive aura. 

His appearance was the same, his clothes were as they were when he had left, but standing there now, a few feet away from her defenseless form, he couldn’t possibly have been more different. From the slight tilt of his head when she was caught staring, to the furrow in his brow a moment later; every little thing all but screamed at her to drop…

… until, as quickly as the wave of warmth exploded from her son’s form, it dispersed, leaving her breathless; a light sheen of sweat adorning her form, with what could only be a month’s worth of arousal forming within her slit. 

“H-hey, why don’t we go together? Take your mom out for a ri-” Gulping audibly where she stood, the words all but tumbled out of her mouth; her arousal all but dripping off of her tongue. 

What sort of reaction or response she had expected, Kushina would never truly know, but the one she received was certainly not it. With a vague, uncertain smile upon his lips, Naruto Uzumaki scratched the back of his head. “Really? You better be ready for a takedown!” 

\---

Heaving from his place on the ground, Naruto Uzumaki could already hear the mocking laughter within his head; the Kyubi’s shrill chuckling resounded throughout his head while repeating the words he had oh so confidently spoken to his mother beforehand. For an hour already, the two had exchanged blows, sparring together to build up his situational awareness, as well as to build experience against tougher opponents… 

However, from the moment they began, to that point in time, the redheaded kunoichi before him had dominated their fights, only truly allowing one hit to land before knocking him senseless time and time again. 

Letting out an audible wheeze where he lay, with his arms thrown aside and with his legs spread far apart, the spiky haired shinobi felt the sweat run down the length of his face, down upon the grassy plain beneath his form. Internally, he breathlessly shouted at the Kyubi, demanding it to stop its snickering, but to no avail. 

The outermost training field of Konohagakure was their destination, a wide, vast grassy plain with a small mountainous ridge along its side. Over the course of the years, a handful of clever men and women had gathered, slowly setting up a small hot spring to the side, by the ridge, while using their Earth, Fire and Water styles to artificially warm up the waters themselves, while also connecting a stream to eternally refill it, should it run low. 

Laying down upon his back, the blonde’s big blue eyes peered off to the side, longingly drooling at the thought of recuperating within the steaming until a soft cough drew him back to the matter at hand. 

“Tell you what, if you beat me once, we can have a bath before wrapping up~” Having clearly caught onto where his eyes had wandered, Kushina spoke, sauntering over with a gentle sway to her hips that drew the blonde’s eyes towards her. 

As soon as she said it herself, Kushina internally panicked, going wide eyed at her own words, while screaming at herself to quiet down; to resist the sweet, seductive taunts within her mind. Yet, regardless of what she wanted, the mere sight of her son, knocked down upon his back, with a layer of sweat adorning his form, was enough to make even her throw caution to the wind. 

Slowing down her gait the moment she reached his side, the redhead slowly, purposely leaned forward, placing her palms upon her knees as her long, silky red hair hung down the side of her head. With large, attentive eyes, the Uzumaki Matriarch bit her lip, watching his every reaction; from the twitch of his eyebrow to the discomfort shown in the crossing of his legs.

“Just one more bout, winner takes it all… the loser included~” Reaching out with a single hand, Kushina watched on, enthralled, as her son’s big, blue eyes followed her every move, reaching up until, with a flirtatious smirk, her nimble fingers circled the zipper that held her flak jacket in place. 

With an agonizingly slow motion, the redhead pulled the zipper down, only truly halfway before revealing the treasures beneath for the blonde’s mesmerized eyes; a pair of large, soft breasts that were held in captivity within her shirt; a shirt that was, by all means, a few sizes too small. From her place above however, no matter how hard she fought back, what little remained within her mind of modesty caused a deep shade of crimson to spread across her cheeks. Even she had her insecurities, spurred on all the more by the damp, dark spot that formed between her legs from the simple motion. 

To her credit however, as quickly as her bountiful, perky breasts were exposed beneath her shirt, the hand holding onto the zipper rushed up, returning the flak jacket to its normal place before standing upright once more. 

“Of course, if you want to forfeit right away, that would be fine too. No shame in knowing when to give up~” Spinning around on the balls of her feet, Kushina Uzumaki put on a sway to her hips, much more overt than before, as she sauntered back towards her place beside a nearby tree. All the while, be it her sixth sense as a kunoichi, or the presence within her mind, the redhead could practically feel the eyes that feasted upon her rear.

As quickly as her feet could carry her back towards the trunk of the tree whose leaves she had rested beneath, a tingling shudder ran down the length of her back, near instantly reciprocated by her whirling around to block the strike that came hurtling towards her right shoulder. 

“Ah, ah, ah~” Pushing the fist away from her side, the two Uzumakis exchanged another blow, this one deflected by the redhead, while the blonde received a sharp palm thrust to the sternum. “You’re far too eager. I could practically feel- ahn~” 

Letting loose a soft, feminine gasp, Kushina Uzumaki quivered in place, pleasantly surprised by the warmth that crept down the length of her spine. Another clash, their fists locking together to negate one another’s momentum, followed by the redhead dropping down to deliver a low sweep with her leg. The moment she did however, the moment her leg knocked the blonde haired Uzumaki off balance, the entirety of his body burst into a puff of white smoke. 

Feeling her eyes widen where she sat, crouched down with a dispersing cloud of smoke before her, Kushina turned her eyes left and right, scouring the landscape on her flanks in a mere second before once again spinning around; bringing her arms up to guard an incoming high kick. 

However, as quickly as she did, another motion caused her gaze to flicker. There, in the very corner of her eye, she could see it. Another clone, undoubtedly, appearing in just the right way to make her second guess herself, but even still, the clone whose leg was blocked by her arms was hastily pushed away, and with a burst of speed she didn’t know she could muster, a punch and a palm thrust was sent out almost simultaneously. 

Two bursts of white smoke caught her off guard, neither of which was from the two clones she herself had dispelled, but instead, they appeared behind and on her right flank. Surrounded, on her every angle, the Uzumaki Matriarch allowed her eyelashes to flutter shut, redirecting her internal flow of chakra towards the center of her palms. Interlinked, entwined, twisted and turned around itself until the strands of golden white chakra within her soul took on its final shape. 

Slowly, the Matriarch allowed her power to build. Carefully, the strands of chakra took on their final shape, gleaming, glowing brighter than ever before, shining so brightly that even the darkness within her heart covered before its serenity. 

Snapping her eyes wide awake a moment thereafter, a mere moment on the outside world, the Uzumaki Matriarch swung her arms out on either side, channeling her chakra into a particular technique that even her son couldn’t learn. Bright, golden chains of hardened chakra flew forth, careening through the impromptu smokescreen that had been erected around her form until, with an audible grunt, one chain in particular hit its mark. 

Even then, encased in the rapidly diminishing smokescreen, the Matriarch could feel her chains coiling up along the length of her target’s form, up along a strong, toned stomach, past the broad shoulders that struggled relentlessly, until, with a soft smile upon her feminine features, Kushina peered off to her left. 

Say what one wished, but the sight that met her eyes was worth more than a free meal at Ichiraku’s. 

\---

A gentle breeze fluttered through the tall, uncut grass surrounding a particular spot within the remote training grounds, bringing with it a soothing sensation on the warm summer day. Faraway, the faint chirping of birdsong resounded through the clearing, and just in time with a particular wave of warmth, a soft sigh spilled forth from a pair of pink, plump lips. 

The aftermath of a long round of sparring was always the best, and on that very day, a new vice had been revealed for a particular redhead. 

In the wake of their training session, Kushina Uzumaki truly had worked up a sweat, so much so that, as she had straddled her son’s waist, a devious smirk upon her lips, the redhead herself had been mesmerized by the sight beneath her. Coiling up along the length of his left leg, from his ankle, up along his waist and up to his left forearm, Naruto Uzumaki had been a captive to her chains; unflinchingly attempting to flee, even as she playfully tightened her grasp. 

She hadn’t expected him to turn the tables on her, nor had she anticipated him to lose too quickly, but no matter what she had said before, her plans for the day were already set in motion. 

Perking up at the sound of the water to her left being disturbed, the smile upon her lips returned in the form of a crooked grin, openly bringing a hand up to playfully fan at her face. 

Her clothes, drenched from a combination of arousal and sweat, had been hung up to dry on the branch of a nearby tree. From her pants to her flak jacket, the redhead had discarded her every piece of cloth, leaving herself as exposed as the day before in the shower, but with a difference that would have rattled her world under any other circumstances. The blonde that slid into the pool by her side was not the one she should have craved. 

Placing both of her arms atop the headrest that was the barrier of the artificially made hot spring, Kushina Uzumaki threw a subtle glance over to her left; peering down at the blonde whose flushed face was halfway submerged within the clear waters they resided within. Even as he had stripped out of his clothes, her eyes had been upon his form, devouring every muscle and every groove before hastily turning around when he had turned to peek at her in turn.

Every single fiber of her being told her to show a sliver of modesty, to cover herself up when she caught her son blankly staring at her mostly exposed chest, but the very thought was enough to make her stretch her shoulders more. Her bosom, soft yet perky all at once, bobbed atop the surface of the water; exposing her bright pink nipples for her son’s viewing pleasure. 

Rather than doing what she so desperately wanted to do however, the redheaded Matriarch instead turned around where she sat, turning until her left elbow came to rest upon the headrest behind her, fully exposing her breasts while turning to face the blonde beside her directly. 

“What took ya so long to use the clones?” Direct, unwavering, Kushina brought up the main point of their little sparring session, subtly reaching out beneath the steamy waves. “Your biggest weakness is your lack of experience, which you can only work up over time.” 

“Don’t you think I alread-” slamming his lips shut in the midst of his reply, Naruto Uzumaki’s eyes went wide, frantically glancing over to the woman on his right before attempting to cross his legs beneath the waves. 

Glancing down with wide, unblinking eyes, Naruto Uzumaki let loose a soft grunt, feeling his body stiffen in place as something warm began to slide up the length of his thigh. Beneath the waters, the redhead had reached out, gently seeking out the length that was his rapidly hardening cock. With a soft squeeze and a slow jerk, Kushina lazily began to touch her son, gently stroking his cock with the hollow of her hand, while directing her attention elsewhere. 

Manual deployment from the palms of her hands, or from anywhere else on her upper body, was generally how she utilized the gleaming chakra chains of the Uzumaki clan. However, even as she lazily stroked the cock that throbbed beneath the water’s surface, her attention shifted elsewhere. 

Below the waves, at the very depths of the pool, her leg brushed up against the blonde’s ankles, slowly, meticulously forming a chakra chain that wrapped itself around his leg. Up along the length of his shin, past his knee, while gently sliding higher onto his thigh. Her chains were sleek, smoother than their appearance portrayed, and as they gently coiled around the blonde haired boy’s thigh, they at long last linked themselves together. 

Just like that, one of the traps was set in place, and the blonde in question? With a rough stroke and a brush against the swollen tip of his dick, the redhead received her only confirmation; a soft, shuddering moan. 

Once more, she followed through with her careful, meticulous motions, generating just enough chakra for her chains to solidify, while redirecting their path further into the pool, approaching from below this time. 

The chains coiled up along his leg, past his knee, before reaching greater heights still. All the while, her lazy stroking continued, a soft blush adorning her cheeks as her breasts bobbed up and down on the surface of the water. She could practically see the tip of his dick poking up from the depths, but, what made her oh so unbearably warm wasn’t his length, but rather, the sheer girth that made her fingers barely touch. It throbbed and swelled within the hollow of her hand, growing thicker by the minute, even as her gentle pace sped up. 

By that point in time, had anyone at all walked by, there truly wouldn’t be a doubt as to what the Matriarch did to her blonde companion. His cock was all but apparent, poking up through the waters as his hips sporadically thrust up; not once noticing the way he only went so high, no matter how hard his thrusts might have been. 

“Ready to cum, dear?~” The redhead huskily whispered out, leaning over all the more to swipe her tongue along the length of his right cheek. “I bet you want to, deep inside of my fertile pus-” 

Before she could so much as finish her sentence, the cock within her hands throbbed harshly, pulsing in her grasp as jet upon jet of fresh, creamy cum erupted from his tip. From its place, barely poking out from the surface of the water, the first jet of cum viciously sprayed out across his own face, causing Naruto to sputter in disbelief, while Kushina herself broke down into a barely contained giggle fit. The second spray of cum was no less powerful, though this one, the blonde managed to dodge. A third, a fourth and a fifth gush erupted all at once, spraying down the blonde’s chest before at long last, the redhead brought her hand up to catch what lacked the oomph to make it out. 

Letting go of the still throbbing cock beneath the water’s surface, Kushina brought her other palm up to her face, sniffing it once, twice, before her arousal overtook her senses. 

Without a care for how it looked, her tongue lolled out, happily slurping up the cum in the palm of her hand, devouring it in seconds even as her own womanhood happily wept with arousal. Everyone had their kinks, their secret fantasies that made them hot when all else failed, and her… her kink was cum, pure, untainted cum. She herself would gladly spend hours, if not days, coated in a thick spray of it, allowing it to adorn her face, her breasts, her everything... 

Snapping herself free from her aroused stupor, Kushina softly rolled her eyes up along the length of her blonde son’s chest and face, peering up even as he tried to wipe away the cum from his eyes. For one moment, and only one moment, she paused, hesitant as to whether or not she should follow through with her plans, however… 

… the sight before her, combined with the cock that still throbbed and pulsed beneath the waves, was more than enough to make her throw caution to the wind.

With a sharp tug of her right hand, the chains around her son’s lower body tightened up, near immediately locking his entire body in place even as he tried to wipe the cum out of his eyes. The moment she made her move, the moment the golden chakra restricting chains around his legs and waist tightened up, the blonde’s eyes went wide; two great saucers staring down, unblinkingly, at the radiant gleam that now presented itself beneath the waves. 

From the side, she could see the cogs within his brain churn, she could practically hear them creak as he worked out what held him in place, but the moment he did, his first reaction was the same as anyone else’s. 

A sharp tug, a showcase of his Kyubi enhanced strength, with a deep, stubborn grunt of realization when he failed to tear through the chains. When that attempt failed, the blonde began to squirm, attempting to use his hands to break free from the chains, only for a set of chains to materialize around his wrists as well. 

“Just sit still and behave yourself~” Flashing him a flirtatious wink, Kushina slowly pushed herself up onto her feet; easing up until, with an audible splash, the water around her bust trickled down along her sides. 

Pale, creamy, yet unbelievably toned skin revealed itself for the blonde; a person whose expression was frozen stiff, whilst his face was held in place by yet another chain that caressed his exposed neck. From her well rounded breasts to her slender, toned stomach, everything was put on display for the blue eyed blonde, however, as she placed a foot upon the course stone seatings within the hot springs, Naruto’s eyes immediately zeroed in on one singular place. 

The apex of her thighs, past the toned, creamy thighs of a woman whose entire life had been dedicated to training, was revealed for him to behold; a feast laid bare for a starving baron. 

Without so much as a twinge of hesitation, Kushina Uzumaki eased herself up onto the course seats beneath the waves, pressing one leg down on either side of her son’s thighs. Slowly, agonizingly so, the red haired Matriarch eased herself down into a squat, positioning herself above her son’s thick, throbbing cock with a fire within her eyes. Her hairless pussy practically wept with arousal, dripping down into the steamy water below, even as the very tip of Naruto’s dick brushed up against her slit.

“Wh- wait, wait, wha-” Naruto began, stuttering profusely before letting loose a soft grunt of satisfaction. His face was naught more than an inch away from Kushina’s breasts, a fact she was all too clear about. 

Easing her hips downward, Kushina Uzumaki pressed her palms down upon the blonde’s broad shoulders, shuddering and moaning in turn as her wet, womanly entrance was under siege from below. A thick, bulbous head pressed up against her slit, causing her eyes to roll up into the back of her head, but nonetheless, the moans from below did nothing to slow her down. 

Pressing and pushing, the red haired Matriarch let loose another grunt, wiggling her hips back and forth until, with a startled yelp, her son’s swollen cockhead slipped through her womanhood. 

To say that she was excessively tight was incorrect, but to consider the blonde below her to be around average was a greater joke than a modest and polite Inuzuka. From the very first, her eyes were up in the back of her head, her lips, plump and pink, had parted ways, and a steady, breathless moan rang through the clearing they were in. By that point in time, as she cast a subtle glance down the length of her curvaceous form, the Matriarch’s heart almost stopped in her chest. 

Only the tip had slid inside, only the very beginning of his length had pushed its way inside of her slit. Whether it was that knowledge that spurred her on, or the devious whispers within her head, she didn’t know, but nonetheless, the Uzumaki Matriarch began to grind her hips against the cock within the depths of the hot spring. Back and forth, left to right, Kushina ground her hips down against his cock, shuddering and moaning where she sat as inch upon inch of Uzumaki cock was forced past her quivering lips. 

It wasn’t until five minutes had passed, five minutes of utmost bliss and soft, heaving pants had gone by, that Kushina at long last came to rest upon her son’s lap; her tongue lolling out of her mouth as a near delirious look adorned her face. From tip to base, his cock was thick, his shaft was thicker, and as the very tip of his dick brushed up against the entrance to her womb, Kushina couldn’t help but roll her head back to moan. 

From taking his cock alone, the Uzumaki Matriarch came; a spastic rush of liquid spraying forth from her pussy, mixing in with the steamy waters below. Her body froze up, her arms wrapped themselves around Naruto’s neck, and even as he muttered something out, the redhead pressed his face between her well rounded breasts. 

In the midst of her climax however, her hips began to move on their own. Sliding up along his length, the redhead softly whimpered in place, screwing her eyes shut even as she slammed herself back down onto his lap. Slowly, meticulously, yet also fervently and uncontrolled, she rose and fell upon his hips, holding his head in place between her breasts even as she began to bounce upon his lap. 

Gone was all control, away was all her technique, what little remained was a deep, almost animalistic need that drove her onward all the more. The wet squelching of her dripping slit was only drowned out by the sound of the splashing water whenever her toned rear slammed down against his lap, though nonetheless, her cheeks were bright and red. How long the two were there, she didn’t care, so long as she could stay there for an hour more. 

At least, that was the thought that coursed through her head, until, with a muffled grunt between her breasts, and a pair of hands that flew out to caress her rear, the cock within her pussy erupted. Thick ropes of cum gushed out against her walls, splashing out across her waiting womb with heavy globs of cum. From her place atop his lap, with his palms atop her rear, the redhead rolled her eyes all the way up into the back of her head, shuddering and quivering in place as the world took on a darker hue… 

Right then and there, as the golden chains within the pool began to disperse, the redheaded Uzumaki Matriarch all but passed out; a wide, goofy smile upon her lips.


End file.
